I'm Ready
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Trish Stratus' thoughts after her final match against Lita for the Women's Championship at Unforgiven 2006 in Toronto, Canada


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own the Women's Championship belt or the PPV Unforgiven.

Claimer: All I own is my Imagination :)

Summary: Trish Stratus' thoughts after her final match against Lita for the Women's Championship at Unforgiven 2006 in Toronto, Canada.

Author's note: So I've been dying to try a Trish Stratus one shot… so please review and tell me how I did or what I can do to improve it. Also, Lita goes by her real name, Amy, in this oneshot Thank you for reading everyone :)

* * *

.

.

.

"The Winner of this match and the new WWE Women's Champion… _Trish Stratus!"_

She'd done it.

She had done it.

She had beaten Amy and won the Women's Championship for the Seventh and final time. She knelt there, unable to believe it until the ref stood beside her, clutching the belt, _her_ belt in his hand.

She watched as Amy rolled out of the ring, flashing Trish a small smile before leaving the ring and allowing Trish to have her moment of Glory with the Home crowd.

She took the belt from the referee, and raised it slowly to the crowd, who were screaming and chanting her name. The Blonde closed her eyes, savouring the feeling as she climbed onto the Turnbuckle and raised the belt proudly. She couldn't have thought of a better crowd to have won her Seventh title than in front of her friends and Family. She was home and she had won, It was a perfect moment.

She had worked all her life to be a Women's Champion and to defeat Amy and become it one last time before retiring was a dream. She smiled at Lillian Garcia, trying so hard not to cry as she clapped her close friend.

Trish smiled and blew a kiss at the crowd, before taking her final bow and leaving the ringside area for Backstage for the final time.

.

.

.

.

.

Once backstage, Trish grabbed a bottle of water and quickly hurried to her dressing room, shutting the door and sinking down onto the bench, the title firmly in her hands. Her shaking hands fingered the belt, smiling as she held it close to her, knowing that once she walked out the door, the title would be vacated.

Sniffing, Trish reached up and wipe the tears falling from her eyes. For weeks now, Divas and Superstars alike, aswell as Mr McMahon himself had asked her if she was sure of her decision, and truthfully, Trish _wasn't_ sure.

She knew she was going to miss it. The Roar of the crowd, the divas she considered close friends. She'd miss traveling every night from state to state. She'd even miss the ring gear and the music. She'd miss Wrestlemania and Main-eventing…

She'd miss everything.

But she felt as if she had gone as far as she could in WWE. She had held numerous Women's Championship titles; she was even a Hardcore Champion, a 3 time 'Babe of the Year' and Diva of the decade. She knew she didn't have anything left to prove inside or outside of the ring.

She felt ready, she felt it was time to let other Divas Like Mickie James and Amy shine bright, like she knew they could.

She stood up and began to pack her things into her small duffle bag, when a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!" she called. She turned and smiled when Amy walked in, a slight sad smile on her face and a large bag in her hands.

"If I had to lose my belt tonight, I was glad to lose it to you" Amy said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Well, I'm glad you lost it to me or the match would have been for nothing" Trish laughed. She turned her curious gaze to the bag that Amy was holding. "What's that?"

"It's a present, from all of us" Amy smiled, handing it to her friend, who accepted it with a curious and confused smile. "Since we know Vince won't let you take the _real_ one home with you…"

Trish reached inside of the bag, and pulled out a replica WWE Women's Championship belt with her name engraved forever onto it.

"Ames…" Trish breathed, looking up at her friend and back down to the belt again.

"Now you'll be Women's Champion forever" Amy laughed. "Now no-one, not even me, can take this away from you"

"I love it" Trish said, placing the belt down and hugging her friend tightly "Thank you so much"

"No problem" the red-head smiled. "Something to remember us all by"

"As if I could forget" The blonde laughed, carefully packing the gift into her duffle bag.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Trish?" Amy finally asked the question on her mind. Trish glanced up at her friend and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure" Trish nodded. "I think I've done everything I possibly can here and besides, going out on top is how legends are made"

Trish finished packing her bag and stood up, placing the strap on her shoulder and looking around at her dressing room for the last time.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked. Trish smiled at her friend, took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready" she said. Trish was ready to leave this chapter of her life and begin another, and she couldn't think of a better way to do it then as the 7 time WWE Women's Champion.

* * *

(A/N) Another pretty pointless one-shot ahaha :) Please review everyone. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
